thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kopa (Billy's Fanfics)
Kopa is an adult lion, the of , the mate of, and the eldest child and son of and . Backstory In the Pride Lands, Simba had a cub named Kopa. Simba was very much with Kopa. Then Kiara was born. They were inseparable, and united. Simba taught him the Pride Lands a lot. And it filled him with stories that his father told him. He was very explorer. Later, Kopa was playing and he found Kovu, who was being chased by his brother Nuka. They made a joke. But Nuka does not have fun. And he found Vitani, they were very playful they were always together. Kopa told Vitani everything that his father told him. But Zira did not know that Kopa was the future king and son of Simba. Kopa was going home with his dad who would see him this afternoon and Nuka told Zira. Zira was curious who Kopa was. Simba and Kopa were walking. Zira remembered her walk. She remembered when Scar had died with Simba's fault. Zira was furious with Kopa and Simba. Zira had a plan to avenge Scar's death. Kill Kopa. Vitani wanted to go play with Kopa but her mother told her that she loved her brothers. Kopa was going for Vitani, and his mother asked him and he told him that he would go with his father. Kopa cheated on his mother and went to find Vitani. But Zira met Kopa. She attacked with all her strength, Kopa had ripped a piece of his ear. And there was no one to help him. Kopa could not take it anymore and then, Simba asked Nala where Kopa is and he said he would be with him, Simba went to look for him and found him dead. After that they had been banished, the whole clan of Zira left. Simba could not believe it, he could not leave it. Vitani found out about all of Kopa's death. Vitani did not want to lose Kopa, because she wanted it too much, for all those moments they lived together. Simba asked Mufasa to return Kopa. And Kopa returned, Mufasa had heard his son's pain and brought it back to life. Vitani did not let her cry to herself that her mother had scolded her. Kopa is very lonely, he had nothing, he had lost everything and the opportunity to be a cub. Vitani did not want to be with Kovu or Kiara because Kopa was missing. Vitani remembered everything that Kopa told her about his father's stories that all the kings of the past would be taking care of you. And Kopa could not follow if he left the Pride Lands. Suddenly, Vitani was found with Kopa. Vitani could not believe what the prince had returned. They never left, they were happy, and they were always together, and they were a happy family, and Kopa already had his whole life since then. Category:BillyReynolds Category:BillyReynolds's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Spouses Category:Parents